The Mental Hospital
by BakarangerWhite
Summary: The Akatsuki. Sasuke, A Pineapple and The BakaRangers.. .


**Author's Note: The Baka Rangers Are In This Story. As Will The Akatsuki .**

Yes I Do Realise Kaiyo Is In Jail But You'll Find Out why soon Enough.

Kitty: A Neko Girl with white Hair And Vivid Pink Eyes & A ShapeShifter..

Torrie : A Pirate / Ninja who Can Change Ino A dragon.

Amaya: A Uchiha. But A Kind One Who Is Hyper And Well .. Takes A While To Notice things.

Kaiyo: Also An Uchiha. She has A very short Temper.

**Pairings:**

Kaiyo x Deidara.

Kitty x Hidan.

Torrie x Sasuke.

Amaya x ?

* * *

_ Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to  
leave because I'd go berserk?? Well...  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind.. And..  
They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!_

_  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!! _

_You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said  
that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT??  
I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And.._

_  
They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa,  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!_

* * *

**At The Mental Home. **

Torrie and Kitty walked along the long corridors of the mental hospital As they had been there for a long time they could do whatever they wanted unlike the rest of the people there. Torrie grinned once again she had received a visit from sasuke. Her sapphire eyes shining a mile away as her long blue hair swayed behind her. Kitty walked slowly beside her. She hated the place as it was... Well... White. Too white in fact. Kitty Watched the girl dance and skip about in front of her with her vibrant pink eyes. All Of A Sudden.

''ZOMG BAKA'S'' Called A hyper Amaya Running into a white wall again , again And YET Again. as she didn't have a idea in hell how to walk around the place. Torrie grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote '' **Don't Follow Me I Run Into Walls **'' and stuck I to amaya's back.XD

''Hiya'' both Kitty and Torrie Greeted. ''And How The Hell Did You get Out Of School Detention for 5 years so early?

''Hehe. I Gave My Sticker Collection To Lee.'' She Replied Dramatically breaking down into fake tears as she said stickers.

''You Had Stickers? Visiting hours Are Up.'' Kitty Sighed chucking stickers at her.

''Bye! '' Called Amaya Running Out The Door Rast Before the postman could eat her dog.

''Jashin you Fucking Moron. Get ME Out Of Here.'' A Male Voice Called From Down The Hall. Both The Girls Sweat dropped 'Anime Style' And looked at each other.

''Not Again.'' Moaned Torrie.

''I'll Sort It. You Go Count the Butterflies In Your Stomach Sasuke Left you.'' Kitty Giggled Running Down The Corridor leaving a blushing Torrie behind her. Kitty continues running until she got to the room where the shouting was. She Knocked On The Door And Walked In. . .

**Meanwhile In A Jail . . . . **

**Next-door to The Mental home. **

''Damnit Dei-Kun Stop It! The Guard Might see!'' Squeaked A Girl with Long Purple/Black Hair.

''B-ut Ka-iiiiii'' Stammered The Blonde.

'' God Damn It Kids! Some Of Us Are Trying To Sleep.'' Moaned A guard.

The Two Of Them Froze.

''Moron.'' Kai Giggled And fell Asleep On the Blonde Guy Known As Deidara; In Their Magical Closet.

**XxTheNEXTDayxX**

Kaiyo Ran out From The Bathroom Screaming. '' I'm Not Preg-. . A Fish.''

Everyone Turned and shrugged. Kaiyo didn't want them to think about her Closet activities. After She Was Locked Back In Her Jail Cell she Began Banging a cup against the rails.

''Guard! Kisames Drowning . . .Again.'' she said sarcastically chewing some candy.

Deidara Came Out Of the Bathroom. And sat on the floor so kaiyo could do his hair up all petty and what-not.

After 3 Hours of Styling Deidara's Hair Kaiyo grinned.

'' Who's A Pretty Boy'' She Mocked Proud of the job she had just finished.

''Oh NOES KISAME!! '' they heard Itachi Scream from the Kitchen. '' I's Not Shark Fin soup ''


End file.
